The basic generator schemes have been known for every long time. The oldest ones are described e.g. on the web page http://km5z.us/files/RCA%20Home%20Study/Theory%20Lesson%2030%20Oscillators.pdf. Over the time these schemes differed only by using parts produced in new technology, but realized similar functions. The realization of such circuit in a currently available technology and other new solutions is well described in the book by Andrei Grebennikov—RF and Microwave Transistor Oscillator Design, John Wiley & Sons, 2007 (ISBN 978-0-470-02535-2).
Practical implementation of the circuits described in the Grebennikov's book needs many parts (elements) and often requires selection of operating point for these elements.
The present invention discloses the simplest, not described earlier, electrical circuit able to generate oscillations.